The present application relates to cleaning devices for a medical implement, and more particularly to a cleaning cap for a male luer
A luer is a standardized system of fluid fittings, ports and interfaces used for making fluid-tight connections between medical implements. For instance, some male luers include a tapered male protrusion defining a lumen, where the protrusion extends out from a sleeve or chamber that has internal threads on an inner wall of the chamber. A luer lock or other female port with or without an external thread can be fitted into the sleeve and over the male protrusion, for a friction-based fitting on the male protrusion. A male luer can be used on syringes, injection ports, or other intravenous (IV) lines.
One conventional solution for protection of a male luer is known as a “dual cap”. This device has a cap used to disinfect luer access valves and has a second cap used to cap the male distal end of an IV. However, there is no one-to-one ratio of these two caps for a single access line female-to-male luer interface. Thus, many caps of this set of two caps will be wasted. Further, there is the issue of throwing away unused caps and their associated costs and inconvenience. Also, this system has too many parts, also adding to cost to manufacture.